Yellow Blood
by Miharucchi7
Summary: Kise Ryouta Lost his parents on 24th December. Because of that his uncle lend him his mansion. Who knows that the mansion has a terrifying creature and led him to disaster? (WARNING : CORROSIVE LANGUAGE, BL!) Shounen-ai. AoKi KagaKuro TakaMido AkaFuri KasaMori.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_RING! RING! RING! RI-PIIP_

_"Hel-E-eh..n-no way..w-why..O-Okaa-cchi..Otoucchi.n-no..*sob* *sob*" _

_ "K-Kise-kun? What happen?" _

_"K-Kurokocchi..Otoucchi..O-Okaacchi..they..they..t hey died! They died! THEY DIED!HUWAAAAAAA!" _

_That night, 24th December..was a fateful night for me. That's why..i blame God and refused to believe in Him. The christmas eve..my only family died..and i became an orphan. Grandmother, Aunt and the other relatives were hate me..they not accepted that i'm part of their family. But he's different.._

_"Ryouta" _

_"J-Junya jii-cchi..you..came.." _

_"Ryouta..stop crying. Eri and Ryouichi will sad if you cry over them. Look forward, brace yourself, get rid all the walls and mountains, finally believe in God" _

_"God..i.. can't believe Him anymore.." i muttered as Uncle chuckled_

_"You can believe in Him once more *grin* i will help you..but first, you'll live in my mansion. Don't worry, since there're not any people around. It's just me and Kirami who were used to live there.I'll went away to travelling with her. You'll live there alone it's okay right?" _

_I bit my lip and tried to think_

_"I guess..it's okay..thank you, Junya Jii-cchi" i bow as he grin _

_"Good..here's the key. I entrust them to you, Ryouta" _

_With the blink of eye..Junya jii-cchi dissapear leaving me alone with his key and map dirrection _

_"...i hope it'll be okay" i sighed mentally as i stare back at Otoucchi and Okaacchi picture _


	2. Demon Inside The Mansion

**Hello~! Enjoy the first chapter guys! ;) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**DEMON INSIDE THE MANSION**

"Hmm..If i'm not mistaken..this is the mansion right? Wait..IT'S SO BIG!" Yelled a certain blonde as he sighed and go inside.

The mansion is TOO BIG. It has a big garden with various plants that were already dead. _'well..it's probably because he didn't live in this mansion about 12 years' _thought Kise. The Mansion has 3 floors. The bath is BIG and Spacious! But it's dirty. He look at the house once more as he shivered. It reminds him like a western ghost movie's mansions. It has many dust, dark, smells bad, and..yea..the atmosphere is _suspicious_

"Kise?" a certain voice called. He nearly have a heart attack but when he look the origin of the voice behind him he sighed in relief

"*sigh* It's just you huh? Kasamatsu-senpai.."

"Don't forget that i'm delivering your things here" glare the upperclassmen as Kise laugh sheepishly

"Sorry, you can go now Senpai" he grin

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Well..beside Moriyama has already called me" He muttered as his face flushed

"*smirk* *chuckled* Have fun with you date, Senpai" Kise said in Seductive tone

"S-Shut up!" Kasamatsu stomped his feet angrily and stormed outside the enormous mansion

.

.

Kise started to look around the mansion. He stare it in awe..First he went to saw the main bedroom. It's big, everything has a red colored theme. He saw a big clock in the end of the room. Then he went to search a suitable room for him.

He look at a perfect room direction. His mood brighten as he tried to enter the room

"Eh? It locked..but..it feels like..someone always live inside the room..it smells..good..Well probably it's just my imagination" he muttered as he open the room across the locked one

He open it and smiled happily

"This is my room!"

It has a big window, White with Gold line curtain, White study desk, King-size White with Gold lining, and finally Large white and gold wardrobe. He smiles happily as he started to put his things. First he put his clothes and then he decided to clean ALL of the mansion.

**_._**

**_._**

**_~8 Hours later_**

"Finally It's done!" smiled Kise happily

The dark, smells, stinky, suspicious mansion has turned into an elegant, beautiful, big, spacious, clean enormous mansion. Kise stared in awe more than earlier. He decided that he will go to the garden shop to fix the disastrous garden that hurt his eyes. Kise love to clean things and love clean things. He were taught by his mom to always stay clean. If he didn't girls won't approach him being dirty and stingky. Suddenly his phone ringing

"Hello? Kise Here!"

_"Kise-kun?"_

"Kurokocchi!" kise moods brighten

Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise childhood friend since they was 8 years old along with Kagami Taiga, Kuroko's Lover. Kise chuckled as he remember how the red head tiger confess to Kurokocchi

_"Did you arrived safely?" _

"Ah, you don't need to worry, Kurokocchi! I'm fine! I've just clean inside the house and it back to the clean and not suspicious state! But if it's the garden i haven't fix it.."

_"Then can i and Kagami-kun have a dinner there? I want to know how your uncle mansion looks like"_

"Ah, Sure then! I'll be waiting!" smile Kise happily as he closed the call

He then go inside his room and open his mac. He checked his mail on Yooha!

"Ah, email from Junya jii-cchi.."

**To : Ryouta_Ki5 **

**From : Junyatabidachi .id**

**Subject : How is my mansion**

**Ryouta how is my mansion? I'm sorry i it's dirty but i figure out that you'd probably clean it. Actually i want to tell you about something. There's a room on the 2nd floor that were locked since i was here. I'm not telling you have to make it happen but if it's possible can you please unlock it? Inside it were your family photo when you was a kid. That's all, Enjoy Ryouta**

**- KiseJunya **

.

.

Kise rosed his eyebrow upon seeing his e-mail. If he's not mistaken he already check the room that it's accross his room. He shruged as he heard a ring from outside the mansion. His face lit up as he hurried ran down stair and found a certain blunette with the red head had a convenience store plastic bag on their hands

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! Come inside~!" beamed Kise happily as Kagami whistle in awe

"Whoa this is one hell of mansion your uncle got there, Kise"

"Ah trust me you don't want to hear how is the mansion condition before i clean it" smirk Kise

Kagami shivered he know what Kise mean. He's not dense when it's come to Dog and Ghost. Kagami is actually more scared of ghost than this guy.

"Kagami-kun let's start cooking shall we?" asked Kuroko as Kagami scowled

"In the end you'll just make a boiled egg didn't you? Play game with Kise, i'll be the one who cook it" muttered Kagami into Kuroko's ear as Kuroko face redden. Kise saw this and grin slyly

"*Cough* Come on Kurokocchi! Before you get burned!" smile Kise happily as he feel a hard punch that named Ignite pass **kai **were hitting his stomach. He curled in pain as he whined

"Ittai~Kurokocchi you're so mean!"

"Kise-kun the one who lost will treat the others what things they like" said Kuroko as he take out something from the black plastic bag. Much to Kise's Horror it's a HORROR game. Kise whined as he knew that he'll lost his money for treat his beloved friend Kurokocchi a freaking vanilla shakes

"Oi the dinner is ready" Hearing Kagami speaks, at least Kise's mood turn more brighter than before. He look at the BIG dinner table. Kagami cooks American dish. He look at Kuroko as Kuroko face saying he don't want to eat. Kuroko..well..he's _not really _favored American foods.

"Ittadakimasu~" sang Kise happily as he look at Kuroko "it's-disgusting" look towards the food

"Hmm? What's the matter, Kuroko? Come on eat it!" Said Kagami as Kuroko sighed and eat his food

Kise chuckled at the sight.

.

.

**~Skip Time~ **

"Well Kise, thanks for today"

"No no it wasn't a big deal! Oh and, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi..can you go with me tomorrow to Garden shop tomorrow? I need to..um you know.._fix _this un-healthy-for-eyes-garden"

"Of course,Kise-kun. Right Kagami-kun?"

"Uh yea, since tomorrow that not-a-maiden coach were asking us to take a break because of the winter cup we beat that uncrowned generals in Rakuzan"

"Yay~! Thanks Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" beamed Kise as he wave towards the taxi

He yawn as he look on his phone screen. It's already 9 p.m.

"wah..i'm so sleepy..well *sigh* i need to run. It's too tiring!"

Kise said as he go back to his room

**.**

**.**

**~Setting Skip~**

A snore sound could be heard from the blonde room. He change his position for several times and decided to woke up after hearing a sound downstair. He frown as he whispered to himself

"...is it a burglar? Because there shouldn't be any ghost. I leave the light on **(and yea Kise you're so childlish still believe in that fact)**" He pick the broom as he go downstair to the living room. He saw a person with casual clothes and dim skin. It makes him more suspicious at him. He gulped as he prepare his mental-self. He approach the guy slowly and..

_PLAK! _–"OWW-"_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! –_"-HEY CUT IT OUT,OY! IT-"_PLAK! PLAK!PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! "_GAH! OYY YOU HEARD ME!? IT HURTS!" _PLAK!  
_Kise breathing hard when the guy held his broom and his face near him about 2 inches. He yelled as the guy stand back and close his ears

"GAH! You're so loud like a _dog_!"

"W-What you said!? More importantly, why are you trespassing here into _my uncle mansion_?"

"Ha? Trespassing? Shouldn't be you the one who trespassing _the Kaijou Kingdom Territory?_"

"Kaijou Kingdom? Look trespasser this is _not _a kingdom. It's a FREAKING HUGE mansion!"

"More importantly who are ya!?"

"Kise Ryouta! The nephew of this mansion owner! Who are you!?"

"Aomine Daiki, a demon!"

_...silence.._

Kise was the first to break the silence by laughing hard

"O-Oy!? Why are you laughing!? Are you insane!?"

"A-AHAHA-AHAHAHH-AHAHA! I didn't believe it! You, who seems older than me still believe in demon!"

"Ha? I'm demon! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M IMAGINE IT!"

"AHAHAHA AHAHA HAHA..Forget it. I don't believe you!"

"Che, then..how about this?" muttered Aomine as he approach his neck

"E-Eh? OW~!"

He bit his neck and start to suck bloods from him. Aomine widen his eyes in shock as he drank it. Kise who gone crazy panting and moaning. It felt good but..It's scary! He push Aomine as he look at him in teary eyes

"S-Stop it! STOP IT! I HATE BLOODS!" he yelled as his legs gave up and crying sliently on the floor

"l-look s-sorry i didn't meant to..i didn't know that..that..your.. par-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Aomine froze at the guy voice

"Don't say it..please.." muttered Kise

Aomine gritted his teeth as he approach him and held his hand. He kiss him softly on the lips as Kise widen his eyes in shocked. HE JUST MEET THIS GUY AND HE'S NOT A FREAKING GAY! More impotantly, He's out of breath! It's already 2 minutes! Slowly Aomine broke the contact of their lips as Aomine muttered and bit his hand until bloods fall down slowly

"I, Aomine Daiki..13th Generation of Aomine Leaders and 2nd member of Generation of Miracles..Promise to lend his body and soul to, Kise Ryouta..*breath slowly* The 7th emperor of Kaijou Kingdom and serve him for eternity of his life. Contract created"

The dripping blood from Aomine hand and Kise neck slowly make a purple pentagon circle. It burned Kise Neck as he yelled in pain. Aomine gritted his teeth. After the contract done, Kise colapse. Luckily Aomine able to reach him before he falls

Seeing Kise who seems in peace face make him tch-ed at him

"tch, You're still causing me trouble even now huh, Rito..Goddammit" muttered Aomine as he bring Kise back to his room.

**.**

**.**

**~Setting Skip~  
**A certain blonde yawn as he open his eyes and found himself in his own room. He frown as he smiled happily

"Ah! So that was a dream huh!? I knew it's not re-"

"It's real, Kise"

Kise sweat dropped as he look at the dim-skin demon as he then yelled

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
"IT'S REAL IDIOT, AND DON'T YELLED IN THE MORNING!"

"Look, we already formed a contract last night. Because you're the 7th emperor of Kaijou Kingdom that makes me the 13th generation of Aomine leaders who always serve Kise family for many years, to be your servant" explained Aomine

"M-ME!? T-T-T-THAT FAMOUS K-KAIJOU KINGDOM 7TH EMPEROR!? EHHHHH!?"

This is only the beginning Kise, you don't know what dark secret hidden in that purple pentagon in your neck for Aomine Daiki

* * *

**Ah that's for the 1st chapter~! :D i'm sorry if it's bad but please leave a review ^^ Arigatou m(_ _)m**


End file.
